Future Storm: Teens Titans Central
by Plushie Nietzsche
Summary: Set 30 years in the future. This story tells of a new group of superhero teens joining together to fight crime in the DC Universe’s most corrupt location: Hub City.


** Future Storm:** **Teen Titans Central**

This story takes place in the Future Storm universe created by the author Kokuryu. Chronologically this takes place one year after the events of his sixth arc. You don't need to have read his story to understand mine, but I recommend that you do because its a good Titans story. I don't own the rights to any DC characters or Talking Heads songs.

* * *

_There's good points and bad points  
But it all works out  
I'm a little freaked out_

_Find a city _

_find myself a city to live in _

Question quietly sung to himself while he looked out the windows of the D train. The lights of the city strung together because of the speed of the bullet train. The train car was almost empty, but that wasn't a surprise since it was 3:23 in the morning. In the back was a young man with long fake bright blue hair and chalky white skin, he was dressed in a shiny synthetic jump suit that periodically changed colors like a 700 dollar mood ring. Question constructed a story of the blue haired man in his head, he was hanging out in a Neo-Glam joint with some of his causal friends from Hub City University in hopes of "scoring". He was unlucky so he took a hit of the Psycho Pirate somebody was passing around. He started screaming and kicking from the effects of the drug so he got kicked out of the club with his friends. His "friends" put him in this train while they went off to another club.

Another train passenger was an old man who looked like a drunken Christmas Santa in cameo gear. The man had a cardboard sign near him that said "Quraic War Veteran." Question assumed that the man was truthful because every time the train passed though a tunnel the veteran's eyes darted around like a super-ball.

Neither of the passengers paid much attention to the Question, his signing, or even his lack of a visible face. Previous Questions always got reactions from people like "ahhh! You don't have a face!" But since the 2020's Pseudoderm, the material used to make Question's mask, was a mass produced item and a favorite accessory of street punks and international terrorists everywhere.

When the train stopped at the Old Town station the blue haired man lurched forward and fell into a pile of his own vomit. Question got up from his seat and rushed beside the collapsed man shining a flashlight in his eyes.

"Jesus Christ your overdosing! Don't worry I can get you to safe place" Question mumbled under his breath and put the drugged man in a fireman's carry. As he exited the train he used his fake rail pass with the name "Walter Kovacs" to pay for his fare. Question walked five blocks while telling the semi-conscious man his version of "the Aristocrats" joke.

Question got to an old brick apartment that was most likely 100 years old judging from the architecture and the acid rain damage. He took an empty metal garbage can and put it on top of the blue haired man's head and torso.

"Don't go any ware" Question said coyly before he climbed the fire escape to the 3rd story window. Before he could tap on the window it was opened by just the girl he wanted to see, Antigone Rodor, granddaughter of Aristotle Rodor the man who helped the original Question. She was an obese girl with light brown hair pulled back into a bun. She wore pink pajama bottoms and a black Steel Angels tee-shirt. Question has noted on several occasions that during the day Antigone looks like heavyset version of Velma from the old Scooby Doo Cartoons.

"Jesus Tig, what are you doing up this late" said the Question who was genuinely surprised that he didn't have to wake her up as usual.

"InuYasha Marathon on the Anime Classic network, my folks are gone on business trip, and ever since the human vs. meta-human conflict meta criminals have been flocking to Hub City and kicking your ass every night." Antigone stated in her usual emotionless monotone that was befitting of a Vulcan.

Question leaned on the rail of the fire escape waiting for a witty retort, when none came to mind he simply jumped right to business. "I didn't get beat up tonight, somebody on the D-Train oded on Psycho Pirate and I brought him here. I know you have a de-tox kit. He is man on the sidewalk with a trash can over his head. "

Antigone rolled her eyes, "Alright I will get my kit and handle this you better scram before anybody sees you. Internet chatter suggests you are currently wanted by the Cubans, the Scaplleis, Bone Thugs, the Street Demons, and the Red Liberators."

"Nice to know I am popular." The Question replied. "Didn't the Triads want me dead last week? What happened to them?"

"About 73 of them were killed in there sleep on Tuesday so everybody who survived has already left town. The only organizations capable of pulling this off are Intergang or The Brain Trust. I don't think the Triads are worrying about a 16 year old vigilante in a blue fedora right now"

"Thanks for the heads up." Question moved towards the stairs only to interrupted by Antigone.

"You could have brought him to any number of free clinics, but no you had to go to my place because if you send him anywhere else the Free Masons will use his body in their zombie army. If I didn't know any better I would think all your conspiracy theories are just elaborate excuses to visit me."

Question scoffed "hardly…..and the Scientologists are the ones with the zombie army" as he climbed down the fire escape and checked his digital watch. "Shit Shit Shit! My moms are going to kill me if they found out I was out this late doing superhero shit."

Question walked back to the Old Town took the C train to the Rand Heights Station in Hub City's wealthy suburbs. He walked eight blocks from there to a giant gated mansion. The stone sign at the front advertised that the massive house was the Kane Estate. The Kane family is one of the top 30 wealthiest families in the nation but they have always been in the shadow of the slightly wealthier Wayne Family. This is one of the reasons Katherine Kane and her life partner, Renee Montoya decided to move to Hub City twenty-five years ago. While you can say many nasty things about social anomies such as Hub City they are relativity tolerant of "alternative" lifestyles. Another reason is that Kate and Renee were once the "dynamic" crime fighting duo of Batwoman and Question and that Hub City was once their "turf"

Question scaled the metal rungs of the walls using all his upper body strength he could muster. After he scaled the wall he headed over to the tool shed were he removed his blue overcoat and blue fedora. He took an aerosol can from the shed and sprayed himself with it creating a giant yellow puff of smoke. His mask peeled off and his hair changed from red to black. The removal of the mask also brought to light that Caucasian color of his Pseudoderm mask didn't match the light mocha color of his actual skin. There was a psychological change as well from teen vigilante to normal teen, from Question to Victor.

He snuck in using the kitchen door hoping that if a parent was standing guard they would be at the front assuming that the back kitchen door would be too obvious of an entrance to sneak into. As he opened the kitchen door only to see his mom Renee at a kitchen table drinking coffee and looking at him with a scorn only mother could deliver. Victor looked at the floor as a silent admission of guilt. His birth mom surprised him by standing up, giving him a hug, and checking his pulse. He hugged back knowing he was receiving an examination.

"Your eyes aren't dilated, your pulse is normal, you don't smell like alcohol, and the smoke smell of your hair is of Pseudoderm remover not cigarettes. You have been sneaking out at night for the last seven months acting as some kind of "Teen Question" haven't you?"

Victor could hear the scare quotes around the words "Teen Question", a series of possible events flashed in his mind; he would be grounded until was 34 and married, his moms would find the all pin ups of Power Girl and Starfire look- a-likes he had, and worst of all they would make him go to all of Katherine's social events where people gave him compliments like "you are so well adjusted and normal for someone who has two moms" and "You a testament to you race, if more Hispanics acted like you they would make good."

Before Victor could get too carried away in his imagination his mother spoke again. "I always knew that would eventually become the next Question. With that amount of genetic crazy you inherited from me and Charlie it was a given."

"So I am not grounded for life?" asked a cautiously optimistic Victor.

Renee chuckled a bit "No but we are going to have to set up some ground rules." Renee pulled out as shiny business card out of her housecoat and laid it on the table for Victor to see. "How do you feel about joining a new Titans team?"


End file.
